Mistletoe
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: "So, do we have to make out now?" Davidson leaned against the wall and smirked. Oneshot, AU, Davidson/Stebbins.


**Author's Note: It isn't Christmas without fluffy ships! And Davidson x Stebbins = perfect ship. This is dedicated to Jude (nananana hey jude) and Aurora (Nightkill) for being fabulous human beings and internet friends. And without Aurora I would have never known about this book. And that would be sad. Merry Christmas, you two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Long Walk.**

"Abraham, why'd you plan something like this anyways?"

Davidson fell into step beside the tall redhead. "Art wanted to have a party...It just sort of...escalated." Abraham gave a crooked smile.

"But why'd you invite people like _Barkovitch?"_

"He probably'll have some sort of fun. That is, if he's capable of that." Davidson laughed. "Now stop asking questions and go socialize or get some eggnog or something." Abraham undoubtedly was just shrugging Davidson off to go hang out with his boyfriend.

The sad thing about this party was that there were no girls. Anywhere. Just a bunch of boys. Davidson didn't see how it was a party without girls. He sighed and went to go drink some eggnog. He'd might as well make the best of this.

A slim, blonde boy who he'd only known as Stebbins came to stand against the wall a couple feet away from him. He was sipping a glass of something that was probably alcohol and seemed to be examining the wallpaper. Davidson didn't know him that well, one of his friends had shoved him against a locker before, but other than that he barely knew who the boy was.

He decided to make conversation. "Hey."

"Oh, hello." Stebbins stopped looking at the wallpaper and looked over at Davidson, slightly puzzled.

"Hey. Stebbins, right?"

"Yeah."

He'd only seen Stebbins in the hallway, usually wearing brightly colored articles of clothing and getting shoved against things. Every school had it's freak, and Stebbins was _that boy._

"So, Stebbins, how are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

Davidson noticed that Stebbins had a particular way of talking. Like a strange book character. It made him stick out every time he spoke. "I'm good. Glad I'm here and not with my damn family. They're annoying as hell over Christmas."

"Mine, too." Stebbins seemed slightly distraught at the mention of the word family and looked down into his drink. He stumbled slightly, probably a bit drunk.

"You alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He shifted from foot to foot a bit and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh...erm...Davidson?"

"What is it?"

Stebbins gestured to the plant above them. It was very obviously mistletoe. "Who tapes mistletoe to walls?!"

"Apparently Abraham." Stebbins was blushing a pale pink color.

"So...we have to make out now?" Davidson propped himself against the wall with one elbow and smirked.

"Uhm...yeah..."

"Don't worry, I'm good at this." With that, Davidson practically grabbed Stebbins and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Stebbins was more than a bit surprised, but relaxed after a second or so. Once, in ninth grade, a girl had kissed him, but never like this.  
Eventually they broke apart. "I told you I was good at kissing."

"Yes. You are," was all Stebbins could manage.

"I'm glad you think so."

Davidson took a few minutes to just think about what he'd just done. He'd kissed a boy. And he was a boy. Was that wrong? He didn't know, but he knew that hot people were hot and he didn't really care about the gender.

Stebbins suddenly found himself admiring Davidson. He had a lovely face, with high cheekbones and light blue eyes. He even had nice lips, at least Stebbins thought so. His hair was a light caramel color and had a slight curl to it.

"Am I drunk?" was his first reaction. He definitely hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I don't know, are you?"

"I feel drunk. I suppose being drunk can be a mentality as well as a state."

"You're smart, aren't you?" Davidson moved closer to Stebbins, hooking an arm around the other boy's shoulders. Stebbins leaned into him.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Why do you suppose so many things? Are you not sure of a lot?" Davidson looked around at the people mulling about around them. "How about we go find somewhere to sit down?" He then lead him out of that room and down the hall into a back room. The two of them sat down on the couch.

Stebbins laid his head on Davidson's shoulder, not really sure why he was doing any of this. He'd never really been in love before, but he felt comfortable enough right now. "I'm sure of some things. Only some things."

"What are you sure of?"

"You're a beautiful human being." He practically breathed this into Davidson's ear.

"That's one thing I'm sure of."

Stebbins let a small giggle escape him. "Yes, I'm most definitely drunk." He leaned upwards and kissed Davidson's cheek. "Mmm, cheekbones." He blushed, he hadn't meant for that to come out.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're adorable?"

"No. 'Freak' is the word they usually use."

"If you're a freak at all, you're an adorable one."

"Well, thank you."

Davidson smiled to himself. Of all the girls he'd ever kissed and held and dated, none of them had ever been quite like Stebbins. Well, there was the fact that Stebbins was a boy-but other than that, most girls he'd dated would have denied it if he called them adorable. Stebbins seemed to enjoy the attention.

"I'm practically cuddling with a boy," Davidson said aloud.

"You just realized that? What, did you think I was a girl?"

Davidson laughed. "No, not at all. I was just thinking aloud. Most girls don't really know how to take a compliment, I liked the fact that you just said thank you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course it is, silly."

Stebbins smiled. "Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think I've fallen in love with this pairing. Sorry about how crap that was. Once again, happy holidays! **


End file.
